Guardians' Perspective
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The Guardians express their perspective of being nomainted for a Golden Globe and also about whether or not they should have an Oscar nod. Hope ya like!


This has been on my brain for some time and I was completely disappointed that 'Rise of the Guardians' didn't win a Golden Globe for Best Animated Feature, so I thought it would be fair to have the Guardians' perspective about this...that and not getting an Oscar nod.

* * *

Guardians' Perspective

by: Terrell James

Backstage at the Golden Globe Awards

Guardians: (walk backstage, facing reporters)

North: Hello, all you Hollywood people!

Reporter #1: Hello, Guardians. First of all, congratulations on getting nominated for Best Animated Feature of 'Rise of the Guardians'.

North: Well, thank you very much.

Reporter #2: So...this is a question for you, North. What was it like working on 'Rise of the Guardians' with these guys?

North: Is best time to work with such amazing people...even though we've known each other for 400 years and we still look good.

Reporter #2: Question for Jack Frost, you're obviously the most popular character in the movie. Why do you think this is?

Jack Frost: (clears throat): Um...I ask myself that question. Basically because everyone wants to be believed in...even by a small margin. I think a lot of people relate to me because I've been invisible for so many years and wants to be believed in and he suddenly finds out that he's a Guardian. The reason for my popularity is because I've gained a lot of fangirls who like Jack Frost.

Bunnymund: That's because they think you're so good-looking.

Reporter #3: Bunnymund, over here.

Bunnymund: Where are ya, mate?

Reporter #3: I'm from Us Weekly Magazine.

Bunnymund: Oh, there you are.

Reporter #3: What's it like meeting Hugh Jackman at the Golden Globes?

Bunnymund: (chuckling) I heard he's a great actor and he's from Australia, like me. I saw him on the red carpet earlier today and he's the coolest bloke you'd meet. Kinda makes you think, 'I'd like to work with that guy someday.' I gave him a hugest compliment on 'Les Miz' and he was really gracious and humble.

Reporter #4: How did you enjoy the show?

Tooth: It was so wonderful. There were so many stars in every way you look...especially that Bradley Cooper guy. He's so nice. I wonder if he ever flosses those pearly whites.

Reporter #3: How did you guys react when you found out 'Rise of the Guardians' was nominated for that Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature?

Sandy: (makes a golden image on his head stating they were excited and showed them an image of eggnog)

North: (laughs) We really didn't think that something like this would happen. We were quite surprised to hear that.

Bunnymund: I thought that someone was pulling a joke with us because our movie had just come out.

Jack Frost: I was really awestruck by how much people responded really well with it and I said to myself, 'We should get an Oscar for that'.

Reporter #5: What was your reaction when you found out that 'Brave' took home the Golden Globe?

Jack Frost: A little surprised, but at the same time...none of us were that surprised that 'Brave' took home the Globe.

Bunnymund: I've always said to myself...anything could happen. If we won, great. If not, that's fine as well because as long as people like it, that's already winner enough.

Reporter #6: You know, Dreamworks has never won a single Oscar since 'Shrek' and 'Wallace and Gromit' and all other movies have been nominated for an Oscar or Golden Globe, but they never actually win. How do you respond to that?

North: Is no big deal. We've been told to just prepare for moments like this. The Pixar people...they always win at everything every year.

Jack Frost: I think I might've made a little scathing tweet about how Pixar's movies eclipses every good Dreamworks animated movie.

Tooth: But none of us really get this way over our heads. We're just lucky to come here to all these award shows to see what it's really like.

Jack Frost: I heard that Taylor Swift stopped by and I wanted to date her for so long...but for some reason, she kinda didn't know I was here.

Bunnymund: She has a boyfriend...that tassled hair singer from this U.K. boy band.

North: One Direction? Never really cared too much, but I know most of them are on the naughty list.

Reporter #6: How did you find out that the Oscars snubbed you guys from the Best Animated Feature category?

Jack Frost: I was really expecting us to be in that slot...like maybe we can have a shot.

Bunnymund: I was surprised, really. We saw the Oscar Nominations live thing while were in Europe promoting 'Guardians' and we weren't in there. But I guess in every way, not every animated fim makes the cut and some of our friends from past films told us about things like this, so we took it in stride.

Reporter #7: Bunnymund, how do you like L.A.?

Bunnymund: It's very interesting. The beaches, palm trees...it doesn't compare to where I'm from because it's one and the same.

Reporter #7: Do you represent Australia?

Bunnymund: Always.

Reporter #8: Do you think you'll do a sequel?

Guardians: (looked at each other)

North: We're not sure yet, but I hope they can.

Bunnymund: It's really amazing to be a part of something that kids like and that the message that sends is that you can still believe no matter what.

Jack Frost: That's a very good message. Always have hope above fear.

Tooth: Hear, hear.

North: Agreed.

Sandy: (nods)

Reporter #1: All righty, thank you for your time.

Guardians: Thank you. (walk out of the stage)

* * *

So...it's not much, but it's the best I could...so I hope it's good enough. Won't be long before Rise of the Guardians comes out on DVD abd Blu-ray! Until then...enjoy!


End file.
